


People will Stare

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [455]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, The Greater Pacific Northwest Alpha Symposium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/15/20: “deadpan, contain, unsuitable”The title comes from a quote by Harry Winston, "People will stare. Make it worth their while." He was speaking of fashion.There may be no better name for a werewolf conference than "Greater Pacific Northwest Alpha Symposium," which I admit I borrowed directly from ladyblahblah's fic,Electricity in the Contact, one of the all time great Sterek fanfics.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [455]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	People will Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/15/20: “deadpan, contain, unsuitable”
> 
> The title comes from a quote by Harry Winston, "People will stare. Make it worth their while." He was speaking of fashion.
> 
> There may be no better name for a werewolf conference than "Greater Pacific Northwest Alpha Symposium," which I admit I borrowed directly from ladyblahblah's fic, [Electricity in the Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664623), one of the all time great Sterek fanfics.

Stiles exited the dressing room and twirled before Derek’s eyes.

“Suitable? Unsuitable?” he asked, either too deadpan in his delivery or else Derek was too distracted because he did not catch the pun.

The Greater Pacific Northwest Alpha Symposium loomed. Last time it convened Derek’s human mate left certain attendees unable to contain their lust. There’d been a scene. There’d been _three_ scenes.

Dressing down Stiles wasn’t the solution, because the drab suit’s tailored fit at Stiles’s shoulders had Derek hard in his pants.

He’d think of something. First he _really_ needed to get back home with Stiles _right now_.


End file.
